Graypaw
Graypaw is a gray she-cat with pale blue eyes. Personality If there was an award for the most boring cat in VineClan, Graypaw would win it. She isn't one to talk much, or react much, or emote much, or... do much, aside from breathe and eat and sleep. She listens to her mentor's and the Clan authority's orders without any complaints or arguments, but she often doesn't give any sign that she heard before she wanders off to complete them. When cats speak to her, she stares them dead in the eye, not so much as twitching a whisker - something which has a tendency to unsettle others, she has noticed - as they speak, and when she responds she speaks in monotone. The answers she gives are usually quite bland, as well; hums or few words or something of the like. It'd be unsurprising to her if she found out that cats were spreading rumors that she was emotionless, or that she simply didn't care about those around her, but that isn't true. Most of the time, she's just tired (she tries to sleep well, she swears, she just... can't, and then she has to get up early and ugh why can't her Clan just be nocturnal honestly the night is so much better), and expressing her emotions isn't something she does - not because she doesn't want to, but just because she can't. No matter how hard she tries, she can't get them to show themselves on her face, except for maybe a very obviously forced smile here and there - and frustration or exasperation, which she can show very well, and often surprises other cats. She doesn't feel either of these very often, though. She can talk about them just fine, but something went wrong when it came to showing them in her expressions. As such, she ends up keeping a lot of things to herself, and she can even find herself having trouble with sharing things that she wants to tell other cats, as she's so used to not sharing it. Something she is good at, surprisingly, is comforting others. If she hears about misfortune befalling a cat, then she'll stroll right up to them - does she know them? Doesn't matter to her - and she'll be blunt about it. She isn't one to beat around the bush, and she confronts her (and others') problems head on. If someone's friend died, then she'll greet them with that, and if someone's mate left them for their enemy since kithood, then she'll greet them with that. Then she'll ask if they want to talk about it. A lot of the time, they do, and if they don't, then she'll tell them to let her know when they do and wander on off. She's also a cat that enjoys watching drama unfold, and while that isn't why she sits down and talks with others about their issues, that is part of why she does. Romance is probably the only thing she gets flustered about - if she was any other cat, tokens of affection or compliments would turn her into a stuttering, blushing mess. While she most certainly will blush about it, and there will be internal screaming involved, her only response to any romantic gesture would be for her to say "thanks" or "you too", even if it's a situation where "you too" doesn't need to be said. She can be awkward like that.